


Happy Birthday, Poe (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @isaacoscar : For birthday requests, reader will have a romantic date for Poe’s birthday then she give him a gift (it’s up to you what is that) and later on, Poe will give something a return to her which is make out session (not by smut, just more on fluff). AU moment pls?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Poe (Modern AU)

Poe was sleeping and dreaming peacefully until he felt two lips meet his. He hummed into the kiss and immediately raked his hands up the person’s body. He heard a giggle and felt the person pull away.

“Nooo. Come baaack,” Poe whined in his husky morning voice.

You pinched his leg, “Wake up, baby. I have something for you.”

Poe with his eyes still closed said, “If you’re not naked, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint.” You said laughing.

Poe opened his eyes to see you standing at the foot of the bed holding a tray of food. Poe smiled, “Okay, I’m not that disappointed.”

You hummed, “Good.” You set the tray on his lap and gave him another kiss, “Happy Birthday, Poe.”

“Thank you, my love.” Poe then dug into his feast. You two talked about your dreams, Poe occasionally sticking a forkful of pancakes in your mouth and then kissing you after.

“So go take a shower and get dressed. I have plans for you.” You picked up the tray of dirty dishes and set them in the sink. You began to wash them, then felt Poe’s hands on your waist, “I told you to take a shower and get ready.”

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” Poe kissed the side of your neck.

“If I join you, that’s going to throw off all the plans I’ve made today.”

Poe continued to kiss up and down the back of your neck, “Come on, babe. It’ll be a quickie.”

You cupped your hand under the sink and collected some water. You then threw it behind you, wetting Poe, “Go take a shower!”

Poe laughed, “Okay, okay!”

* * *

When Poe came out of the bathroom, he was dressed. He heard your voice coming from the kitchen. You sat at the island talking on the phone, “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Bye!”

“I’m dressed. Ya happy now?”

You nodded and said, “Very.”and kissed him on the cheek.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Finn. He said happy birthday.”

Poe pulled you to him, “So what do you have planned for me?”

You smirked, “Well, I have another surprise waiting outside the house.” Poe looked at you curiously. You pulled on his hand to follow you outside. As soon as you stepped through the door, you yelled, “Surprise!”

Poe’s jaw dropped. In the driveway was his dad’s old 1977 Chevy camaro. It was all black with an orange stripe going down the middle of the hood, and more orange stripes on the sides of the car. You remember Poe talking about how Kes had to sell the car when Poe was younger. Poe looked so heartbroken when he told the stories about the car. You could tell that he really loved it.

“H-How did you manage this?!”

“I did a lot of investigating.”

“And this is his exact same car?”

“Yup! Only had it repainted and updated the sound system.”

“Oh my God…I can’t believe you did this!” Poe picked you up and spun you around, “You’re so amazing!”

“I know. Now come on. Get in and we’ll begin your birthday celebration!”

* * *

Throughout the day, you continued to surprise Poe. First the car. Then a surprise meet up with his dad at the park where you two met. Then having lunch at his favorite restaurant. To then come back home to see all his friends at your place. You all spent the night drinking, talking, and laughing. Poe felt so loved and cared for. 

“If I don’t see an engagement ring on that girl’s finger some time soon, I’m gonna have to knock some sense into ya, kid.”

Poe laughed, “Yeah. I got the message, dad. Thanks.”

“I’ll see you soon, Y/N!” Kes said as he waved from the door.

“Bye, Kes! Thank you!”

Poe gave his dad a hug one more time then shut the door. He looked at you with shining eyes, “You’re incredible you know that?” He followed you to the couch where he sat down and he pulled you onto his lap.

You shrugged, “It was nothing.”

Poe shook his head, “No, that was definitely something. No one has ever done something like that for me.”

You smiled, “Well, it’s about time someone has. Because you’re an amazing person, Poe. You deserve to be appreciated and loved.” You lovingly began to run your hand through his hair.

“And that’s why I love you. You’re an incredible.” He leaned in and gave you a soft kiss on the lips, “Thank you.”

You then straddled his legs and kissed him again, only deeper and more passionate. Poe pulled your close so you were chest to chest. Your mouths moved against each other in sync. His arms were around your waist while yours were around his neck. It was moments like these where he felt like he was in Heaven and you were his angel.


End file.
